All The Little Things
by Lamanth
Summary: DRABBLE CHALLANG – Yamanaka Ino. She was just one girl and yet she could be so many different things.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

DRABBLE CHALLANG – Yamanaka Ino. She was just one girl and yet she could be so many different things.

* * *

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them...

* * *

**All The Little Things**

_Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon _

The blonde was lost to the world around her, nothing existed beyond the beat that pounded from the speakers. She didn't want to acknowledge that anything outside of the four walls was real, but she wasn't sure that what was inside the room was real either.

She didn't even know if the things inside her own head were real. The only thing that she was sure of was him. He alone she knew must be real. In all that whirling, crazy, madness he was the only thing that kept her anchored to reality. And that was odd in its self for he looked as if he had just walked out of one of her dreams.

The strange and covetous looks she received passed her by completely, as she closed her eyes to the strangers that watched her with only half concealed lust. Let them stare for all she cared. Nothing mattered and nothing was real. Nothing except the sensation that coursed like searing flame through her blood every time he looked her way.

-------

_Eyes Like Yours (Ojos Asi) - Shakira_

All around her was nothing but the blank empty canvass that was provided by miles and miles of shifting sands. Course grains that bit and stung her soft skin as they were blown through the air, shimmering in the boiling dearest heat.

The air seemed to burn in her lungs but she was unaware of it, unaware of everything save for the intense jade orbs that stared unblinkingly at her. She felt naked and exposed under the gaze. Like a wild animal that had been caught and trapped and left with nowhere to hide.

And all the time that unwavering sea green stare. His darkly circled eyes fixed upon her until it felt that he was simply looking through her and seeing only the dessert which stretched on endlessly.

They said that he was a monster or a demon, but she thought that they must have got it wrong. How could he be either when standing before him was like standing before a god?

-------

_It's My Life – Bon Jovi _

It was enough, she had enough. Taken enough of the back stabbing, bitching and pitying looks. But most of all Yamanaka Ino had had enough of constantly being the one that got over look.

No she wasn't the best weapons mistress Konoha had ever seen.

No, she wasn't the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage.

No, she wasn't heir to a powerful, influential clan.

She was just a silly little flower girl, or so people thought. But no longer.

The time had come and the world was going to tremble with the force, not of her hate or fury, but of her determination. For all of her life she had been playing catch up, trying to live up to the standards that had been set by others. But now they were going to be the ones trying to catch up with her.

It was her life and she was going to live every moment of it to the full extent. She was going to be the best that she could be. All that she could be. And Kami-sama help the individual that got in her way.

From now on she was going to live her life her own way.

-------

_A Minute Without You - Hanson_

It was strange and it was surreal, but more than that it seemed wrong.

She was just a girl. Just one girl like so many others and yet in some inexplicable way she wasn't. She was different and he didn't know why. But it was only her that effected him so much. Others came and went and he thought so little of it. But whenever she left time its self seemed to slow down to a snails pace.

Hours seemed to stretch like weeks when she wasn't standing at his side and it made no sense. There was no rhyme or reason to it. But when he held her in his arms the world seemed to spin that much faster, his breath seemed to become trapped in his lungs and his heart beat all the harder.

People said it was love, but how could it be? He didn't love and she was unlovable. But all the same he couldn't stand being without her even for a moment.

-------

_Addictive -Faithless_

Never before had she encountered a mind like this. All dark passages and water slicked floors with dark pipes running overhead. It seemed more like a dingy basement than any psych that she had encountered before.

Dark puddles of water were everywhere, the chill liquid splashing her skin as she ran on and on through the twisted maze that made up the other blonde's mind. He was there, somewhere, he had to be. There was no other explanation. And there was no choice but to keep on running. To run until she finally found him.

Her footsteps echoed in the chill air, mingling with the sound of dripping water and a low throaty growl that seemed to come from all directions at once, until his whole mind thrummed with the vibrating sound. And still on she ran, becoming almost frantic in her search.

Until there, a splash of fiery light in the darkness, and she skidded to a halt as she took in the sight of her quarry curled up in a fatal position in a pool of light that emanated from the nine-tailed fox demon she knew was imprisoned within her friend.

The creature howled with derisive laughter as she clasped by the unconscious boy, winding her arms around him for the little comfort the gesture would give.

-------

_I Believe My Heart - Duncan James & Keedie_

It was all that she had left, the lone voice calling her on. The one thing that told her she was not alone despite all evidence to the contrary. It told her that if she only waited long enough than she would find them once again. Everyone she had thought she had lost would be reunited with her.

Her heart was what kept her going, told her that no matter how much it may hurt at times that she was not allowed to give up. No way. No how. It spoke with the voices of those most precious to her. Friends and family and lovers. People that though they were gone were still with her.

That was what kept her going, the silent promise that one day they would all be together again as long as she kept on believing.

-------

_Legs – Kid Rock_

It should be illegal to move like that. That's what people muttered as the lithe blonde walked down the streets with as much grace and hidden power as a jungle cat. The subtle sway of her hips only serving to ephemeris every lushes curve of her toned body. Clad in only her barely there dark purple ninja outfit, with her mass of impossibly long ice blonde hair, she looked as if she could have just strolled out of the latest Icha Icha volume.

Most of the female population would kill to be her for just a single day and most of the male population would kill to have her for just a single night.

Sex appeal she had by the bucket load and worst of all she knew it. Knew that with just a look and a few words she could have her pick of all too willing partners. Knew that there were so many who wanted her and would fight like hell just to have her.

But that wasn't what she wanted. After all where was the fun in taking that which you knew you could have? No, what she wanted wasn't someone who would fight fro her, but someone she would have to fight for. Otherwise it was all too easy, not to mention far too dull.

-------

_Two Of A Kind - Beverley Craven_

It was exhausting trying to keep up with her friend the rosette thought as she watched the blonde. More exhausting still was trying to keep up with the girl's love life, even if it was only restricted to the one person. No one blew as hot and cold as the dark haired male with the even darker eyes. No one with the exception of the arctic coloured blonde.

The rosette thought it was part of the reason why the pair not only got on so well but also fitted so well together. But it was also probably the reason why they were constantly falling apart at the seams. Both of them wanted something they could commit to but neither of them was prepared to make the commitment.

Over and over again they would brake up and each time the blonde would swear that this time is really was over. But then he would call her and off she would go and the whole thing would start all over again.

Time and again they would end it and he would say that he wouldn't go back again, that no matter what this time it had ended for good. But then he would see her walking down the street and the cycle would start over once more.

They were two halves of one highly dysfunctional whole.

-------

_Wild Horse - Natasha Bedingfield_

She had only seen them once long, long ago, but the memory was one that would be with her till her dying day. The raw power. The unbroken spirit. The wild freedom.

A mission to a distant land and one night unable to sleep pressing her face to the cool glass of her window and seeing them streaming past on the horizon. Hooves pounding, sounding like so much thunder echoing through the still night air. Pale coats gleaming in the soft light as if they had been created out of the moonlight its self. Beauty and grace and something untouchable.

That was what she wanted. What she constantly dreamed of. To be able to run as free as they had that night. To be all that that she wanted to be. To love as she wanted to. But most of all to be free of the constants that governed her life. To be free of the prison that she had created inside her own mind.

She wanted be like those creatures. To not have to think about tomorrow or think of the consequences of her actions. But she knew that the price of dreams was that sooner or later you had to wake up.

-------

_Don't Speak – No Doubt_

This was harder than she had ever imagined it could be. All her life all she had wanted was him. She had wanted to be near him and around him always.

As children they had spent their days together, laughing and joking in the never ending summertime that was their childhood. As teens they had spent their nights together, wondering at all that they were experiencing together. They had been so much for them to find and discover in each other.

He was her friend and companion. Her lover and her confidant all rolled into one. He was everything she ever wanted or needed.

And yet someone where along the way they had started to drift apart, until what had started out as the smallest of cracks was finally a wide gaping chasm. She knew it was over but didn't want to admit that they had reached their end. And so she tried to fight on, to glue them together, but in her heart she had known it was hopeless.

They were dying, slowly killing each other. Until at last it was too bad to ignore any longer so she told him that it was over. And his look was so hard to bare. He opened his mouth to tell her that she was wrong that the could still make it work and she screamed at him. It was too painful to hear him try and convince her that things would be all right given time.

The look he gave her was hurt and confused, but there was nothing she could do to change it. The thing was there came a point when words changed nothing when all that was left was to just walk away. Which was what she did.

* * *

Lamb: So there it is, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes but this is un-betaed. Not surprisingly I like some bits of this better than others, but in accordance with the rules I've not gone back and changed anything. (grumbles) So opinions please and if anyone else decides to do this please let me know as I'd love to read the end result. Also let me know if you can work out who the guys are, clue it's not the same one every time.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
